Danger by Design
by awrzdcvolfj
Summary: Cliffs? Jealous classmates? Alan? This is going to be one heck of a ride! See inside for more details. ORIGINALLY MY TALENT but in the process of rewriting. Chapter One Up!
1. Sometimes You Just Want to Kill Somebody

**Re-done yet again! Sorry!**

**Disclaimer: (this goes for all chapters) I don't own Thunderbirds**

Chapter I

Losing his footing, Alan began hurtling headlong off the edge. At the last moment he managed to catch hold of a jutting rock. Struggling and clinging onto the cliff for dear life, he was able to pull himself back onto the firm ground. His ears were pounding and his heart was thumping against his ribcage, as if it was trying to break free, as he contemplated what had almost been. Memories of the terrible dream he had had the night before, where he had fallen off Thunderbird Two and been lost to all he loved, came flooding back. Alan tried to forget about it. He couldn't afford to be distracted from keeping his footing. But the dream wouldn't stop bugging him and it streamed into his mind, invading it. In an attempt to forget the nightmare, Alan allowed his mind to go back to just a few hours before.

_Flashback_

_Sitting in the main room of the place that they were staying in, Alan listened to Mr Roshifield droning on about something that Alan didn't quite get. Despite multiple attempts to zone his geography teacher out, Alan couldn't help but listen, since, despite wanting to seem indifferent, what Mr Roshifield was saying was actually fascinating. This also drew the attention of the class bully, Joshua Muchanson, who was small, but very strong, To make matters worse, Josh was sitting right behind him, making it easy for the older boy to poke him in the back. Alan was actually glad he was listening since Mr Roshifield then said something that Alan was very interested in._

_"Today in our UK trip, I've provided you with a special day out. We're going to see the famous 'White Cliffs of Dover.' There are many films that have been made about this landmark which is over 350 feet high. It faces Continental Europe – on a clear day we can see the other side of the English Channel, and it has always stood as a rampart against invasion, because this is the narrowest part of the Channel between England and France." Mr Roshifield said, looking around at his class._

_Alan grinned inwardly, but attempted to keep a bored look on his face, since there was still the problem of Josh and his posse sitting behind him. Mr Roshifield continued._

_"Get ready to go! It may be cold on the cliff so take a coat. In an hour there is a Health and Safety lesson. We wouldn't want any of you falling off would we?" This was said in the tone of voice that suggested that this was exactly what he wanted but Alan decided to forget about it._

_Standing up, the fourteen (but nearly fifteen, Alan would always hasten to add) year old boy exited the room with his friends, Fermat, AJ and Dan._

_After the Health & Safety talk_

_Catching hold of the sides of the door to the coach as he entered, Alan sighed. He had just been in yet another argument with his father, Jeff Tracy, and was very down in the dumps. After the traumatic events of Spring Break, Alan had thought that the arguments were over and done with, but apparently he'd been mistaken. He wasn't even sure what it had been about. Alan just wished that his father understood him. Sadly, that wish didn't seem like it soon would come true._

_Poking in his back, courtesy of Josh, brought Alan back to reality and the blonde teenager climbed into the bus._

_End flashback_

Josh saw Alan out of the corner of his eye. The blonde Tracy was hanging back from the edge. Of course he knew why. He saw him almost fall off the edge. But he didn't think of that, all he thought about was Alan being the perfect angel again, the teacher's golden boy. Mr Popular, he stole all the attention away from him. Josh sneered at Alan. Tracy was so bigheaded, always thinking he was amazing, always getting all the attention. Josh didn't really understand his feelings. Was he jealous? No! He had loads of friends...or did he? Josh pushed his thoughts away as hard as he could and watched as Alan went over to Fermat but then turned away as one of his friends spoke to him.

"Josh, did you know you were looking at Tracy weirdly?" asked Jonah watching him curiously.

"No, was I?" lied Josh quickly, his lying skills having been perfected after several years of lying to everyone, or nearly every one, he still hadn't mastered lying to his elder sister, Raven, yet.

"Yeah, you were." said Jonah. He looked at Josh for a while but then decided to believe him. He stopped scrutinising Josh who gave a sigh of relief. Safe for now.

Meanwhile, Alan stood beside his best friend, Fermat before starting to speak.

"Nice view; isn't it?" he asked softly.

Fermat nodded distractedly but didn't say anything; he was too busy working out the angle of the sun to see what time it was, having forgotten his watch. He had also forgotten that Alan had a watch too.

"Never mind," said Alan with a sigh.

He moved away from his friend and started looking out to sea. 'Virgil would love it here' he thought. Just thinking about his brother made him smile. John would be walking along and talking to Alan calmly. Scott would be running around like a chicken, worrying about everything, going into what his brothers called his mother hen routine. It was a good thing Gordon wasn't here. He would be diving off the cliff, partly because he loved swimming and partly because he was a total loony. He almost burst out laughing at that but stopped himself just in time.

Josh watched as Alan smiled at a private joke. He could almost feel the hate echoing in his thoughts. His warped mind only made sense of one thing; he wanted to hurt Alan Tracy. He wandered over to him and before he could stop himself, he reached out and pushed. With a cry, Alan tumbled off the cliff. All the teachers and pupils stood dumbfounded and then pandemonium broke out. The pupils panicked and looked around wildly. Several tried to run away but were stopped by teachers. Two of the teachers ran to the edge expecting to see Alan lying dead on the ground. Josh stood shocked, his mind finally coming back to reality. Horror flooded him and with it came the deepest guilt and remorse for what he had just done.

_I'm a murderer!"_ he thought. So busy was he with his terrified thoughts, that he didn't feel the presence leaving his mind and didn't see someone leaving the area.

**Whatcha think? Different? Yeah, sure is! I'm definitely taking this in a different direction this time. To be honest, with the original I couldn't really think of anything or anywhere for it to go so I had to change it a bit...okay, a lot. Already working on the second chapter, but I'll have to do a lot more research before I put it up, okay? Right! **


	2. The rescue

**Chapter Two is finally up. Thanks to Nicky1992 and ****criminally charmed for their reviews. Thanks also to aussie-chick-13 for her VERY instructive review. It has been most helpful. **

**Disclaimer – The Zoo animals tell me I own Thunderbirds but I doubt that would go down well in court so let's just say I don't own them.**

**Anyway, enough annoying disclaimers, on with the story.**

Chapter Two

Suddenly, the expanse beneath seemed bottomless as Josh looked down in shock. The two teachers rushed past him and the three of them looked down in horror. Alan looked dead as he lay on the jutting out rock. One leg was trapped right under his back. He was so close to the edge that if he moved even slightly he would fall off.

"Quick, call the local rescue services!" cried Miss Garet.

The other teacher, Mr Down, tried to calm the other students down.

"Come on, I'm sure Alan will be alright. I'm sure he's just stunned." said Mr Down.

"I'm going to call Mr Tracy." said Daniel as he picked up his mobile.

**The Ledge**

Alan woke up to a feeling of confusion. Many thoughts flooded through his head. Where am I? What happened? Have I slept in? These were just a few of the thoughts. At that moment pain flooded his body, he tried to remember what day of the week it was but he came up against a black mental wall. He desperately tried to break through, but the more he tried to reach for the answer to these questions, the more they seemed to move out of his grasp. If I can just move from this uncomfortable position! He tried to move.

**Above**

"NO! He's going to move!" cried Fermat without a hint of his normal stutter. The teachers and the pupils watched in horror.

**On Thunderbird Five**

***About fifteen minutes before.**

"Hello, this is International Rescue. What is your emergency?" John said into the mike.

There came a sigh of relief from the radio.

"One of our students has fallen off a cliff!" came the panicked reply.

John's eyes went wide.

"Where are you? What is the name of your school and who fell off the cliff?" he said.

"We are at the White Cliffs of Dover; the name of our school is Whartons..."

John's breath caught in his throat.

"...and the name of the pupil is Alan Tracy."

John went pale. "No!" he whispered. "Not Alan."

He jumped up and said "Ok, we are on our way."

The radio went off.

John ran over to the console to call his father.

**On Tracy Island**

Jeff watched in amusement as Virgil was dunked by Gordon and Scott.

Virgil came up intent on revenge. He swam after Gordon and caught hold of him and prepared to dunk him. At that moment, the alert went off. Virgil scowled

"What is it, with that thing, and awkward timing?" He uttered in annoyance.

They all trouped into the study.

"What is it, John?" asked Jeff, then he stopped in amazement. John was deathly pale.

"Dad, it's Alan!" answered John.

Jeff sighed "What's he done now?" He still remembered the argument between him and his son that morning.

"He has fallen off the White Cliffs of Dover," answered John tremulously. The silence was deafening.

Then, all at once, they started to move into action. They ran to their portraits ready to start off.

"Wait, Mr Tracy. Could I come too?" asked Tin-Tin running up.

Jeff hesitated.

"Please, he's my best friend!" pleaded Tin-Tin, her face hopeful.

Jeff looked at her and sighed.

"Ok Tin-Tin, you can come." He said. Tin-Tin nodded and ran to her portrait. Worry was written across her face.

"Thunderbirds are Go!" said Jeff. The portraits closed.

They all ran to their respective machines. Tin-Tin, Virgil and Gordon were in Thunderbird Two. Jeff and Scott were in Thunderbird One. Climbing in to their seats, they blasted off.

**Back above the White Cliffs of Dover **

All the teachers and pupils watched with bated breath as they watched Alan as he started to move. At that moment the Thunderbirds arrived.

**Inside Thunderbird Two**

"Come on, Sprout, come on," muttered Gordon under his breath. Virgil glanced at him.

"You OK?" he asked worriedly.

"Yeah" answered Gordon, but his eyes were darting about.

Tin-Tin looked over at him. For a moment something stirred in her eyes but then it was gone.

"Alan **will** be fine, Gordon." She said her face pale.

Gordon looked at her, shocked. "How did you know what I was thinking?" he asked.

Tin-Tin sighed, "Because I'm thinking the same thing." She answered quietly before turning back to the console. She glanced out of the window and then turned the seat around "I'll go and see if I can get him from the rescue Platform." She said as she stood up and ran to the rescue platform. The two boys looked at each other and then shrugged and turned back to the console.

Tin-Tin walked onto the platform and began to operate the winch until she was right next to Alan.

**On the ledge**

Alan was still trying to move. He cried out in pain as his leg brushed up against something.

"ALAN!" a voice pierced through the black wall in his mind. Everything came rushing back to him. Memories of being chased round Tracy Island by the Hood, piloting Thunderbird Two and Four and falling off the cliff. He felt overwhelmed by the sudden flow of information. He felt the darkness rushing up to meet him and he welcomed it.

**On the rescue Platform**

Tin-Tin watched as Alan slumped and began to fall.

"No." She whispered.

"Alan" she cried

She leaned forward and caught hold of Alan just before he fell. But her foot caught in a metal strappy-thingy. She tipped off the platform. Virgil and Gordon could do nothing but stare in horror as she fell. But as I told you, her foot had caught in that metal strappy-thingy. It kept her from falling down to the sharp rocks below. She still held Alan, refusing to let him go. But now she was stuck. She began to think. 'Now, how will I get back onto the Platform? My options are; 1) Let go of Alan and swing up, 2) Don't get back on, 3) use my powers. Hmmmm, aha, it's use my powers, hands down.'

She let go of Alan and caught him with her powers. She then gently placed him on the Platform before swinging up herself. She operated the winch and the Platform went back into Thunderbird Two.

**Yay, I have finally updated. Now remember, review or I will send my pet penguins after you. Now, in one of the future chapters I want to add a song in. The first to give me a good song that will go with this story gets a microchip cookie and a mention when I next update. If anyone has any questions or ideas, please review or send me a message. Anyways, enough of the serious stuff, on with the story. **

**Interesting fact- My seriously annoying little sister finds John Tracy creepy. That's part of the reason that I find her annoying. Honest, she screams when he comes on screen. **

**John – Thanks**

**Me – No problem**

**Gordon – He is creepy, especially when he does the eyebrow thingy. (John does eyebrow thingy) No, he's doing it again, stop, ARGHH!**

**(I look at them and slip off, leaving them arguing.) **

**Phew. Now, remember REVIEW! **


	3. Hospital and a bit of good ol fluff!

**Disclaimer: Don't Own!**

**I have put the parts together.**

Alan woke up to a white room.

He glanced round in confusion.

The room had beds lining up against each of the walls with machines next to them, there were people in the beds.

Alan frowned.

He knew what this was; it was ICU, what on earth was he doing in a hospital.

Then he remembered.

He remembered falling off the cliff and being rescued by IR.

He grimaced, imagine, being rescued by his family!

He sighed and decided to try and get to sleep.

However, his sleep was interrupted by a noise.

Beep, beep, went the noise.

Alan groaned and turned his head.

He frowned, why was he attached to a machine?

He sighed again and tried to ignore it.

He winced as a spasm of pain ran through his back.

He sighed yet again.

'Guys, why aren't you here yet?' he thought miserably.

**Meanwhile in the hospital lobby**

Jeff ran in followed by his other sons, by other sons, I mean earthbound ones and ones that were not currently languishing in a hospital bed.

He made a beeline for the reception desk.

"Where is my youngest son!" he snapped at the receptionist.

The receptionist looked up sympathetically.

"Your son? I'll find him now!" she said and began searching through the computer.

After a few minutes of her searching and Jeff looking upset, she spoke again.

"He's in the Intensive Care Unit, sir."

"How do I get there?"

"Go along the corridor, you will then see another corridor to your left. Go along this corridor and follow the signs for ICU, you can't miss it."

"Thank you,"

Jeff darted down the corridor to the ICU.

He came in, careful not to disturb any of the other patients.

Alan was lying in the bed at the end.

Jeff put on a smile and went over to him.

"What have you done to yourself **this** time, son?"

Alan smiled.

"Nothing much, Dad," he answered.

Jeff's joking demeanour came to an end.

"Alan, in all seriousness. Are you okay?"

Alan knew he wasn't just asking 'Are you okay' physically, he meant mentally as well.

"I'm okay, Dad," he answered firmly looking into his father's eyes.

He hoped his father wouldn't see the uncertainty in his eyes.

"How did you come to fall, Alan?" asked Scott.

Alan was saved from answering this awkward question, by the timely entrance of the doctor.

The doctor, who was called Dr Alison, was highly trained in this particular field.

Dr Alison went over to Alan.

"Now, Mr Tracy we just want to take you over to X-Ray for an X-Ray,"

Alan smiled weakly.

"Yes Doctor," he said quietly.

Jeff was getting worried by this quiet demeanour from his normally loud son.

"Alan, are you sure you're okay?"

Alan glanced up.

"Yes, Father, I'm fine," he said with a convincing smile.

Tintin, who had also come with them, was the only one in that room, who recognised that smile.

It was the one that Alan had given her while they were in the beach that night after Alan's argument with his father and it was the one he had given her when Alan had sat down next to the satellite station after they had tried and failed to save his family.

It was the smile that said that he had given up and it broke Tintin's heart to see it on the face of her best friend yet again.

***********TBTBTB**************

Alan glanced around his room.

There was no one in there, the doctors and nurses had put him into bed then left.

It was very quiet.

He sighed and slept again.

When he woke up, his family were there.

No one said anything.

Scott reached over to his brother's hand and held it.

Alan looked at them.

"Guys, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Alan..." started Jeff but then he trailed off.

'How do I put this to him?' he thought.

"Alan," he started again "The results from the x-ray came back."

"What did they say?" asked Alan.

Jeff hesitated, looking at his other sons and then back to Alan.

"Alan, the x-rays showed up a break in your spine as well as two broken legs. The doctors think that a bit of the spine might have gone into your spinal cord," he said, then hurriedly added "Just a possibility of course!"

Alan looked at him.

"I'm not going to walk again, am I?" he said quietly.

Jeff sighed.

"No Alan, you're not," he said quietly, "The doctors say that even if your spine hasn't injured your spinal cord, the break is bad enough to have stopped you walking..." he glanced at the others and back to Alan again, " permanently!"

Alan's eyes widened but he kept it to himself.

"Besides that you have severe internal bleeding. At the moment you are under a lot of painkillers, therefore keeping you from passing out with the pain. Once they wear off you will be in a lot of pain."

Alan said nothing.

His family looked uncomfortable.

One by one, they left until only Tintin was left in the room.

The girl moved to Alan's side.

"Alan, it's going to be okay, I'm sure that the walking isn't permanent. You'll be back on missions again before you can say 'Tintin was right'."

Alan looked at her.

"No Tintin," he said quietly "This is permanent. I can feel it. It hurts so much to even move a muscle never mind walk."

Tintin's eyes filled with tears,

"I just feel like giving up now!"

Tintin's eyes widened.

"No Alan, don't give up, not now!"

Alan sighed.

"Look Tintin, now that this has happened, I can never be a Thunderbird. But that was my future, I hardly thought of doing anything else at all. What's my life going to be like when I grow up? Will I have to depend on others for support? I can never do anything I wanted to. The few things aside being a Thunderbird I wanted to be, require movement. I can't do anything."

Tintin gripped his hand, wordless.

At that moment the doctors came in to move him downstairs.

Not that long after Alan was moved, the painkillers wore off and after crying out in pain he slipped unconscious.

Tintin was the only one in the room then since the others had been taken off to be updated on Alan's condition.

She gripped his hand nearly crying with worry.

Then a song that she had heard only a few days ago came to mind.

It sounded like the sort of song that would help Alan and Virgil said that he might be able to hear her.

So softly she started to sing.

_There's a hero__  
__If you look inside your heart__  
__You don't have to be afraid__  
__Of what you are_

_There's an answer__  
__If you reach into your soul__  
__And the sorrow that you know__  
__Will melt away_

_And then a hero comes along__  
__With the strength to carry on__  
__And you cast your fears aside__  
__And you know you can survive_

_So when you feel like hope is gone__  
__Look inside you and be strong__  
__And you'll finally see the truth__  
__That a hero lies in you_

_It's a long road__  
__And you face the world alone__  
__No one reaches out a hand__  
__For you to hold_

_You can find love__  
__If you search within yourself__  
__And the emptiness you felt__  
__Will disappear_

_And then a hero comes along__  
__With the strength to carry on__  
__And you cast your fears aside__  
__And you know you can survive_

_So when you feel like hope is gone__  
__Look inside you and be strong__  
__And you finally see the truth__  
__That a hero lies in you_

_Oh ho, Lord knows__  
__Dreams are hard to follow__  
__But don't let anyone__  
__Tear them away, hey yea_

_Hold on__  
__There will be tomorrow__  
__In time, you find the way, hey_

_Then a hero comes along__  
__With the strength to carry on__  
__And you cast your fears aside__  
__And you know you can survive_

_So when you feel like hope is gone__  
__Look inside you and be strong__  
__And you finally see the truth__  
__That a hero lies in you_

_That a hero lies in you__  
__Mmm, that a hero lies in you_

Tintin looked at the still body next to her and then started to cry.

**Josh at school**

Josh sat in the school canteen feeling decidedly miserable.

He hadn't been found out but that didn't make him feel better.

The misery was just the guilt for what he had done.

He felt so bad about Alan.

Worry and guilt was eating away at him.

Softly he left the canteen.

**Back at the hospital**

Alan's family had just arrived back when Alan began to cry out.

Suddenly he stopped.

Gordon glanced over to the heart monitor and started in horror.

It was in a straight line.

**MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**I am so evil, has Alan survived, Review to find out!**


	4. Josh's Remorse and Alan's Reflection pt1

**Next chapter is ON! Now the only thing for you to do is READ...and reviews, of course!**

**Ok that was several things but anyhoo!**

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Thunderbirds or anything else aside from the doctors and nurses that I made up.**

**Josh is that dude that called Alan Thunderturd in the movie, but I own his personality.**

**Chapter Four**

The doctors hurried to bring Alan back, desperately using the heart-jumper to start his heart.

Tintin gripped her best friend's hand in worry.

She was pushed back from the table by several nurses trying to get through.

Gordon gripped her hand.

She looked at him.

He was gazing at the bed in which lay his younger brother in worry.

"He's going to be okay,Gordon. I promise!" she whispered to him.

Glancing back to the bed she thought 'At least I hope so...' Her thoughts trailed off as she glanced back to her friend.

Finally after several hours of waiting, the medics got him stabilised.

Alan's thoughts were filled with pain as he swam back through the darkness of his mind.

He opened his eyes.

"ALAN!" a cry came from across the room.

All his brothers came running over to him.

"You okay, Sprout?" asked Scott.

Alan raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, stupid question!" sighed Scott.

Jeff came forward and pushed his sons back.

"Boys, give him some space!" he said sharply.

Alan smiled weakly.

"It's fine, Dad!"

Jeff smiled at his son.

"Okay Allie, but tell me if you need anything."

Alan rolled his eyes at the sound of his childhood nickname.

He closed his eyes and went to sleep.

Jeff glanced at his other sons.

"You three should get some sleep too. It's been a long day!" he said.

They all started to protest but a look from their father silenced them.

They all left the room, including Jeff, until Tintin was the only one left in the room.

Josh tossed and turned in his bed.

Sweat poured down his forehead.

Whenever he tried to go to sleep, pictures of Alan falling came to his mind.

Panting, he sat upright.

Glancing around he noticed everyone else was asleep.

He quietly got out of bed and, putting on his dressing gown, made his way downstairs to the canteen.

He sat at one of the tables.

After thinking for a while, he decided to go and see Alan tomorrow in the hospital, thinking maybe that would calm his guilt.

He sighed and started back to bed.

Something made him look up at the clock, it was past midnight.

But there was something above it.

Above it there were the words 'The time is short'.*

Alan woke up at about ten o'clock in the morning.

He glanced around.

He was alone in the room again.

At that moment, a nurse came in.

"Hello Alan. How are you today? You have a visitor!" she said.

**DUN DUN DUN!**

**REVIEW!**


	5. Josh's Remorse and Alan's Reflection pt2

**Hi I'm back with another instalment of MY TALENT! Review!**

**Many thanks to Righterzpen, for beta-reading for me! YIPPEE!**

**Disclaimer: Dude, I own many things, but seriously? Own Thunderbirds? It would be a dream come true. And my pet penguins would look at me weirdly! Yes, I know that was random, but they would! Honest!**

**_Chapter Four (Part Two)_**

**_Josh's remorse and Alan's reflections _**

Alan groaned at the nurse's announcement, he wasn't in the mood for visitors, but he nodded to the nurse and she left to get the visitor.

Then to Alan's surprise, Josh stepped in, an uncomfortable looking Josh, but Josh all the same.

Alan gaped, what on earth was Josh doing here? Josh hated him! He recovered quickly and spoke.

"Erm hi, nice to see ya" he muttered unconvincingly.

"Uh yeah," Josh shrugged, looking uncomfortable.

There was an awkward silence in the room.

You could have heard a pin drop.

Josh finally broke the uncomfortable dead air.

"I was bored so I decided to pop in for a bit, to see how you were," he said and then added "Besides, if you didn't come back to Whartons, who would I call Thunderturd? I could call Fermat that, but he's more of a Thunder_nerd_. Plus he wouldn't call me Diaper-Boy, you do," he slowly trailed off.

The two boys looked at each other.

Then Alan smirked.

"Well, I'm used to it, my brothers act like that endlessly. They can be such idiots!"

Josh nodded knowingly.

"Uh huh, like that day your brothers arrived to take you home in pink outfits!" He laughed_._

"Yeah, now that is evidence of too much time near Lady Penelope!"

"That lady with the bright pink car?"

"Yeah, and remember when they decided that they wanted to wear pyjamas to come and get me!" grinned Alan_._

"And your brother John once wore chocolate, I'm still not sure if that was intentional or not!"

"Knowing John, probably was," smirked Alan, not seeming at all embarrassed by his brothers'...well...just plain weirdness.

They just sat for several hours like that, just conversing about how loony Alan's brothers were.

If anyone had looked in that room, they would never have believed that those boys were one worst enemies, because in the eyes of the beholder, they were the best of friends, nobody would have seen the slightly awkward way of sitting or the dark undertones that had brought both Josh and Alan to this moment.*

They ran out of things to say and just sat there, one on the bed and the other on the chair.

Alan smiled as his brain went back to his musings on the cliff.

"You know, when we were at the cliffs; I started thinking about what my brothers would do if they were there." Alan didn't look at Josh and instead just gazed into space longingly. "I thought that Johnny would be strolling along with me, talking in his usual calm and quiet way. Scotty would probably be running around, going into what we call his mother-hen routine." In his musings, Alan had slipped into his childhood nicknames for his brothers. Smiling affectionately he continued "Crazy Gordy; he would probably be diving off the cliff! We all think he's a complete nut-case. He loves to swim, he's like a fish out of water, but seriously, sometimes he can be such a loony!" he slowed as he came to his artistic and musically talented brother. "I'm 99.9 percent certain that Virg would wander off and paint something, he's a really good artist." Alan went quiet, his mind wandering to his brothers and staying there.

Josh flinched slightly, he felt awful, all sort of sick inside, like he was unwell.

" I wonder what he would do if he found out that I'd had pushed him off that cliff.**" His conscience muttered nervously to him

Alan frowned because Josh had gone silent

"Josh?"

Josh shook himself out of his thoughts and looked at Alan.

"Hmm?"

"Are you alright, you kinda spaced out on me there?" asked Alan in worry.

Josh nodded again.

"Anyway, I'd better be going. See you Alan!" He said briskly, standing up and making his way to the door.

"Erm, can you, can you come again? I've...I've really enjoyed this," Alan asked tentatively.

Josh hesitated, but seeing the longing look on Alan's face; nodded in agreement.

"Sure," he _whispered_quietly and then he left the room, still feeling terrible.

Alan collapsed into his pillow and lapsed into unconsciousness.

Time elapsed swiftly. Josh visited frequently and so did Fermat; (along with Alan's friends) Joe, Will, Bill, Dan and - last but not least, Adam. Aside from that though, it was monotonously boring.

His family had flown back to the island. International Rescue couldn't be left for long; but they still visited as often as they could. It was usually one of his brothers; Gordon being the most frequent, but sometimes his father came too. For the most part though_, _he was alone in the hospital. Tin Tin had also become an usual part of the day with some of Onaha's cookies and mini pies.

Alan sighed in boredom, as he sat with a fresh delivery of cookies; but no visitors. Hours had ended about 20 minutes ago. He was feeling very homesick and was just longing to get back to the island and be with his brothers. The medication was intense; which he was thankful for, because otherwise it would have had to trade places with the pain!

Alan sat aimlessly staring out the window when he noticed his mind drifting to Josh. He'd always thought Josh was a cruel bully and had never attempted to correct the hate between them, but now Josh was showing a different side.

He visited the most aside from Fermat and possibly Gordon, who came like every other day. Alan was starting to feel guilty about never taking the time to get to know him. Josh had friends but Alan knew that most of them were just of the monetary kind, making friends because of his father's money, the same reason why Alan hated saying his last name to people; because of the fact he was the son of Jeff Tracy, the billionaire ex-astronaut and people might try and take advantage of that fact.

Alan sighed as he sank into his pillow.

It was puzzling why Josh, the person who had bullied both himself and Fermat back at Whartons, was now acting like he was his best friend.

These thoughts kept running through his brain.

He inhaled quietly; all these reflections were giving him a headache.

**YAY! UPDATE!**

***I think I had a weird moment here, **

****Or even worse, what would Alan's extremely overprotective brothers think? Thankfully, Josh hasn't met them yet, or that would be one, well technically four but whatever, more thing for him to worry about.**

**This story is getting and is going to get even MORE fluffy, should I issue a diabetes warning? **

**Anyway: next chap will be Alan/brothers fluff time! YAY!**

**REVIEW!**

**And I bet no one read this! **


	6. Author's Note

Hiya!

Just a quickie to tell you that this story is currently being re-written and the first chapter is already up in a replacement of the original first chapter. So, yeah, please review it and tell me if you think that it's worth continuing or whether I should go back to the original idea or even give up on this story all together? Just tell me! If you have ideas for it, please tell me them so I can add them in!


End file.
